


You Were A Vision in the Morning When the Light Came Through (I Know I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You)

by NotALemon



Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's In There For A Little Bit, Kurt is a BAMF, M/M, Mornings, Mostly Prose, No One Can Deny This, No Song Lyrics, Peter Definitely Can't, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: So even though Peter curses the damn sun, he also get to look at Kurt when the sun hits him, andholy shit, he’s beautiful. It almost makes Peter believe in G-d. Almost.Kurt is the closest thing to heaven Peter’s ever seen, and he’s okay with heaven not existing as long as Kurt does. He really is.





	You Were A Vision in the Morning When the Light Came Through (I Know I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You)

Kurt likes the curtains open. He says he has to look outside. He’s not used to being in an actual building. And Peter gets that. He understands totally, because, hey, he also hates being stuck in one place. Looking outside is nice. Knowing there’s stuff around to do is cool. 

He just wishes he wasn’t so lazy, because Kurt’s bed is in the perfect place for the sun to shine directly in his eyes. 

Peter isn’t a morning person, exactly. He doesn’t sleep a lot, because who wants to waste eight or more hours of their lives sleeping instead of doing something fun? Not Peter. He’s fine with his four hours, thank you very much. But he’d still like to sleep in. Being woken up when he doesn’t want to sucks. 

The sun doesn’t wake Kurt. Either the kid sleeps like the dead (he does) or he’s just used to the sun in his eyes (also likely). So even though Peter curses the damn sun, he also get to look at Kurt when the sun hits him, and _holy shit_ , he’s beautiful. It almost makes Peter believe in G-d. Almost. 

Kurt is the closest thing to heaven Peter’s ever seen, and he’s okay with heaven not existing as long as Kurt does. He really is. 

The thing about Kurt is that he really stays in the shadows. He might not do it on purpose, but he does. It’s almost like he’s hiding, and- oh, that makes sense. Hiding. ‘Cuz he’s blue. 

But that’s what Peter loves about him. Everything he hates or thinks is weird is something Peter loves. Maybe that makes him weird. Maybe it doesn’t. 

Peter loves looking at Kurt. Admiring him. Like he’s a painting or something. 

There’s a lot to admire. Kurt sleeps with his mouth slightly open, so the light hits to points of his teeth, and Peter bites his own lip to stop thinking about those teeth biting into his neck. 

Then there are the scars travelling around his face and body. Peter wants to trace them all, ask Kurt what they all mean and why, why, _why_ he’d ever do that to himself, but it’s weird to talk about. Awkward. Neither of them wants to mention it because it just ends in tears. So they don’t. 

That doesn’t stop Peter from looking at them, because they might be some form of mutilation, but they are pretty badass. His boyfriend (boyfriend!) is more hardcore than he is. Not that he’d ever mention that. He has a reputation. 

But he doesn’t know why no one looks at Kurt for the badass he is. Really. The kid’s covered in scars. He has a tail. And have you seen how flexible he is? Because Peter has, and he’s never been so fucking turned on in his entire life than when he watches Kurt stretch his body past where it should be able to. _Holy shit_ is it hot. 

Not that everything about Kurt isn’t. His hands that somehow fit so well into Peter’s. His tail that’s somehow strong enough to hold him up but also soft enough that he can hold tea cups without breaking them. His hair, soft and fluffy until Kurt puts all that gunk in it with those fucking rocker streaks twisting through them. _Jesus_. 

And then there’s Kurt’s face when he’s waking up. He doesn’t wake up slowly, like most people do. It’s like a switch flips from asleep to awake, and boom, his eyes are open and he’s smiling at Peter like Peter’s the best thing in the world. 

" _Guten Morgen_ ,” Kurt says, accent thick like toffee, and Peter’s sure he’s never been so in love in his _life_. 

“Morning, blueberry.” Peter’s grinning back at him, full of love and appreciation for his (his his his) boyfriend. He’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven, and he’s pretty fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and "Some of Them Want to Abuse You" in, like, an hour at a Starbucks I accidentally drove from one city to another for. It's been a weird day, y'all, and I wanna sleep. 
> 
> [ Nightsilver Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/grammaticalhermit/playlist/6uJsZY2gCggt2Hj2xM0ITv?si=1rDK0OcGQw2T9ZCy7oYQhg)


End file.
